Oblivious
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Sasuke x Hinata] Sasuke doesn't appreciate being ignored.
**I just wanted to write an attention spoiled Sasuke~**

 **xXx**

How is it that something like this is even possible?

A girl that doesn't even acknowledge the presence of Sasuke Uchiha?

That was just unheard of.

Any female and even male in the same room would notice the young Uchiha. His overwhelming presence just demanded attention with his attractive looks and dark aura.

He may not like it but he's used to being noticed and having people always trying to gain his acknowledgement.

What he's not used to is someone who never notices when he's even in the same room as them. And if she does happen to look in his direction, it's only because of the blonde parasite hanging next to him.

Not only that but she blushes at the sight of that blonde parasite.

He never thought it would be possible for someone to like the idiot over himself.

Yeah, he's an asshole.

He's not gonna deny that.

But people still always preferred his assholey personality to the annoying jackass personality of Naruto, strangely enough.

So, why is it that Hinata Hyuuga isn't following the trend like the rest of the class?

Maybe she's just weird.

And weird as she may be, the Uchiha can't deny that he wants to attempt to get her to notice him and become infatuated with him like everyone else.

That should be an interesting challenge.

So the first thing he did when they started school the next day was make sure to wordlessly take the empty seat next to her. But she had yet to even notice the seat next to her being preoccupied, too busy gazing out the window; daydreaming.

Frowning, the Uchiha fished out his binder and dropped it heavily onto the desk. The Hyuuga jumped, frightened out of her trance by the sudden noise.

Lavender eyes flitted to him in confusion, startled by his sudden appearance. Sasuke merely stared back silently, smouldering dark eyes staring into hers coolly - sure, that she would get flustered and begin blushing any second now. Every girl does when he makes eye contact with them.

He felt a prick of irritation when her cheeks remained its normal pale color. She sent him a polite smile before turning back to the window and resuming her earlier activity of ignoring him and going back to daydreaming.

Offended at being so easily looked over, Sasuke grumpily dropped his chin onto his fist, glaring at the whiteboard and happily tuning out the girls that were already flocking around his desk.

Again, how is it even possible for someone not to be attracted too him?

"Sasuke!" A vein throbbed near his temple at the loud voice screeching from the door of the classroom. Closing his eyes in frustration, the Uchiha didn't even bother to look as the thundering footsteps pounded the floor until a body dropped into the open seat next to him, a hand slapping his back enthusiastically, "Hey bastard, why are you sitting over here today?"

The blonde was the subject of his ire again. As usual.

"Shut. Up. Idiot."

It's too early in the morning to be this noisy and annoying.

"Stop being such a grumpy asshole, Sasuke!" Naruto laughed heartily, still slapping his palm against the frowning male's back.

Letting an eye slide open, the Uchiha glanced at the girl next to him.

He paused, feeling his eyes widen slightly.

Was she _glaring_ at him?

A blink and it was gone. Instead all he could see was her trying to look over his head to the grinning boy on his other side.

Was he just imagining that?

Shy, little Hinata couldn't possibly have been glaring at him because he told Naruto to shut up...could she?

"What are you looking at?" Naruto asked, leaning back to see past the back of his best friend's spiky hair. He grinned widely at the sight of the now blushing female who sent him a bashful smile in return, "Oh, hey Hinata! Didn't notice you over there!"

"H-hi Naruto," She whispered, waving shyly at him.

"Why did you decide to sit by this asshole?" He asked, leaning his elbows onto the dark haired teen's back, causing him to hunch forward from the weight over his desk with a barely suppressed growl.

Seriously, did the dumbass not realize that this is the seat she uses everyday?

"I...uhm...I." Seems she was having trouble trying to explain how she always sits in that spot.

"I chose to sit here, idiot," Sasuke snarled, shoving the blonde off his back and twisting until he was able to press the heel of his shoe against Naruto's chair, giving a hard push, he watched with satisfaction as the blonde flailed his arms wildly before ultimately tipping over to crash onto the ground with a yelp, "Go sit somewhere else."

"Ah, Naruto!" The indigo haired girl cried, immediately jumping out of her chair to rush to the groaning boy's aid, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Hinata," Naruto grinned gratefully, rubbing the back of his aching head as he stood back up with the help of the worried Hyuuga.

Sasuke felt his eyebrow tick in indignation as he watched the shy female wait patiently by the sunny blonde's side until he was safely seated back in his chair.

Why the hell was she fussing over him like he was injured?

He only bumped his head like he always does.

The only thing that could happen was him losing the few brain cells he has left.

Not that he ever uses them anyways.

"I'm okay Hinata, really," He laughed, waving off the girl's concern when she offered to walk him to the nurse's office, "That asshole always does stuff like this, but he never hurts me that badly."

Not yet anyway.

Nodding, the bluenette finally decided to stop fretting over the smiling blonde when the bell signaling the beginning of class rang. Not even sparing the stoic male a glance, Hinata made her way back to her desk.

Sasuke felt his fingers drum the skin of his cheek impatiently when the low sound of metal scrapping the floor reached his ears.

Did she think she was subtle about scooting as far away as she can from him?

Seems he'll actually have to put in effort to woo this weirdo.

 **xXx**

The next day, he planned on taking the spot next to her again but paused in his tracks when he spotted a different female in the shy teen's seat. The girl instantly straightened once she caught his eyes, fixing on a flirtatious smile and fluttering her lashes cutely.

Blinking, he ignored the fangirl's want for him to take the seat next to her and instead let his eyes wander around the room until he spotted the head of indigo that he was looking for. She was only a few rows back, again taking a seat by the window so she could stare outside and daydream.

He can only guess that the fangirl must have come earlier than the Hyuuga so she could steal the seat where she thought he would be sitting and being as polite as she is (or pushover in Sasuke's opinion) instead of saying anything, Hinata just decided to find a different seat.

Well, that random girl was going to be massively disappointed once she realizes that she wasted her time coming early.

Plopping into the seat next to the girl that was off in her own world, Sasuke took silent delight in the fangirl's expression when he just breezed right past her to sit elsewhere.

You could say he was slightly sadistic.

But that was their own fault for putting so much hope in believing that he would even give them the time of day.

Just like yesterday, he dropped his binder ontop of the desk with a noisy clatter. He watched from behind his long bangs as the dreamy girl jerked at the noise, her head turning a bit to see who caused the disturbance.

His eyes narrowed into a glare when she silently peeked at him before immediately turning back to the window and acting like he didn't just drop his binder obnoxiously onto the desk.

Was she purposely ignoring him?

She didn't even give him a greeting smile.

Was this because of him kicking Naruto's chair over yesterday?

She was scooting away again.

He rolled his eyes.

How childish.

Oh well, might as well continue with his attempts at getting her attention. He was almost sure that his new plan should make her atleast flustered.

Grabbing his pen from inside his binder, he pushed it lightly and let it roll across the desk until it bumped into the bluenette's arm.

"Hm?" Lifting her arm, lavender eyes blinked as they watched the black pen continue rolling until it tipped over the edge and dropped soundlessly onto her lap. Raising an eyebrow she glanced at the boy next to her who suddenly looked as if he was posing for a photo shoot.

He was relaxed back in his seat, one arm draped lazily along the back of his chair. Catching her questioning eyes, he let his free hand drift up to brush through his bangs to hold up and out of his handsome face as his dark eyes stared into her own seductively, a slow smirk pulled across his lips as he sent the bluenette a wink.

All Hinata wanted to know was why Naruto's mean friend was posing like he was a male model.

Normal teen boys don't pose in their seats.

Unaffected, the Hyuuga grabbed the pen and held it out with an awkward smile, "Uhm...here."

Frowning at the fact that she didn't even grace him with a blush, Sasuke reached out and took his pen back with a grunt.

The hell is wrong with that girl.

He just gave her his best sex face and she didn't even bat an eye.

Naruto only has to walk in the room and she would turn as red as a tomato.

What the fuck does that dumbass have that he doesn't?

Great. She was back to zoning out.

This is the first time in history that someone found trees infinitely more interesting then him.

She doesn't realize what she's missing. How much girls that would kill just to be blessed with sitting next to him and yet she has no problem pretending like he doesn't exist.

Well this attempt was a bust.

 **xXx**

He decided to take advantage of the fact that she tends to stare at the floor when she walks and purposely allowed her to bump into his hard chest as he stood in her path.

"Ah," She cried, stumbling backwards and dropping her books onto the floor. With his quick reflexes, Sasuke's hand shot forward and circled around her wrist before she could fall onto her bottom. Pulling, he casually watched as she was tugged forward until her face knocked onto his chest.

"Thank you," She murmured, slipping her wrist out of his hold as she ducked down to hurriedly gather up her fallen books. Once she was back up with all her books secured in her arms, she sent him a quick nod before rushing past him.

Dark eyes followed the female's form until she disappeared around a corner in which a sneer made its appearance on his impassive face, "Tch."

That was a complete failure and waste of time considering that she didn't even look up at all.

Didn't she realize its rude to not even spare a glance at the person you thank?

Spinning around, the Uchiha followed the direction the Hyuuga ran off too.

Welp, might as well try his next attempt at getting her attention since they have the next class together.

Stepping into the room, his eyes immediately zoomed in on her form that was diligently taking down notes from the whiteboard. Snagging the seat next to her, he watched from his peripheral vision as those lavender orbs flitted to him briefly before going back to the board upfront.

Dropping his binder messily onto his desk, he purposely allowed the pen to roll forward and fall off, clattering onto the ground in front of Hinata's desk.

Time to see if something other then his face can appeal to this oblivious girl.

Smoothly standing up, he strode over to the front of her desk, rudely blocking her view of the whiteboard and promptly bent over so that literally the only view she had was of his ass. Blinking in bewilderment, the teen let her eyes drift to stare off to the side politely as she waited patiently for the Uchiha to retrieve his pencil.

She bit her lip when a few seconds passed and he had yet to move from the bent over position.

She was beginning to feel uncomfortable with his ass being shoved in her face.

And was it just her or was he shaking his ass?

"Uhm...excuse me..." Eyebrows knitted together, she sent him a shaky smile when he looked back at her with a raised brow.

"I...I can't see...the whiteboard." She mumbled, nervously poking her index fingers together as those onyx orbs burned into her before he straightened back up, pen clenched in his hand.

"Hn." He already knows that was basically just the polite way of saying ' _can you please move your fat fucking ass outta the way_ '.

God, he gave her the perfect opportunity to ogle at his ass openly and yet she didn't take the damn bait.

Maybe she doesn't care about her men having nice asses.

This calls for drastic measures.

 **xXx**

The next day he was easily able to locate her during lunch, thankfully she was alone. Sitting peacefully beneath a tree as she read a novel.

It was unbearably hot today so this was the perfect time to launch his most recently thought up plan.

Stopping a couple feet in front of her, the Uchiha glanced at the bluenette to see that she had yet to notice him, too absorbed in her novel to pay attention to her surroundings.

Clearing his throat, the raven haired teen began to unbutton his uniform shirt. Once the shirt was open all the way, he let it fall back until it was just hanging off the crook of his elbows as he retrieved his water bottle and unscrewed the cap.

Peeking again at the bluenette who still hadn't looked up from the crisp pages of her novel, Sasuke frowned before lifting his bottle above him and tilting it slowly to let a steady stream of water to flow down his half naked form. Making sure to moan erotically, the Uchiha rubbed his free hand along his built chest sensually and shook his head lightly as the water soaked into his dark hair and making it droop to lay flat on his neck from its spiky style.

He stopped once the water bottle emptied and he had moaned a few more times so that she heard him and would have to look at him. Discarding the bottle onto the ground, he pushed his bangs up and out of his face as he looked back at the bluenette.

His eye twitched.

Are.

You.

Fucking.

Serious.

She was still reading!

And now much to his chagrin, his little seductive water display had attracted his fangirls that were secretly following him around but were now crowding around him, unable to keep themselves at a distance anymore now that his wet and glistening abs was put on display.

How the hell is it that she did not hear those moans he was making?

Gazing over the heads of the numerous girls flocking around him, onyx eyes narrowed once they spotted the white wires that trailed from either side of her head to lead to her phone that was in her lap.

Great. It would be just his luck that she had been listening to music the whole time.

 _Ziiiiip._

Jolting at the sound, he looked down to see that one of the females had managed to unbutton and unzip his pants without his notice.

He needed to get out of here before they drop his pants and molest him. The numerous hands running eagerly along his abdomen was starting to freak him out.

Refixing his pants and shirt, he managed to squeeze his way through the mob and took off running.

He was done with these stupid antics to get her attention.

He literally stripped in front of her and she still had the gall to ignore him (nevermind the fact that she was busy reading and listening to music).

It's time to just be upfront about it.

 **xXx**

Finding her in the library after school, Sasuke stormed up to the table and took a seat across from her before reaching over and rudely plucking the book that she was reading out of her grasp.

She was startled at him just appearing out of nowhere and stealing her book.

"Hey.."

"Why don't you pay attention to me?"

"E-eh?" Now that was a random question that popped out of nowhere.

"Why aren't you in love with me like everyone else?"

"Wait-"

"Do you even know who I am?"

"O-of course!" She piped up before he could nail her with anymore questions. She's never really spoken to him before, why was he suddenly bombarding her with so much questions?

"You're Mr. Itachi's little brother, Uchiha..." Her lavender eyes darted from side to side as a finger tapped her bottom lip, desperately trying to remember, "...Sake?"

Okay.

He was beyond offended now.

"...You remember my brother's name..but not mine?" His onyx eyes burned into hers as his lips tugged down into a frown.

Lavender pools widened in horror once she realized that she got his name wrong and offended him. She may consider him a heartless jerk but it was never in her nature to ever be rude to someone - no matter how unlikable they happen to be, "I-I'm so sorry!"

But he wasn't having it, "We've gone to the same elementary and middle school and in the past two years we've been in high school, most of our classes have been together."

He sneered at her, "You seriously don't remember my name?"

Blushing in embarrassment, the bluenette stared down at the wooden table and poked her index fingers together.

"Well...I've always just called you..Naruto's mean friend in my head.." She whispered, now fiddling with her long hair.

Resisting the urge to get up special just to find a certain blonde and smack him around for a while, Sasuke merely clenched his teeth and growled out his response, "My name is Sasuke. Remember it this time."

He relaxed a bit when he received a compliant nod, "Now, onto the next question...why do you not pay attention to me like everyone else?"

"I...I don't know.." She twirled a piece of hair around her finger absently as she thought about her answer carefully, "I guess because you don't look like you like attention...and you're mean to Naruto."

The last part was mumbled but his sharp ears still managed to catch it as his frown deepened until he was glowering.

Does she always think about the idiot?

"W-why do you care whether or not I pay attention to you anyways?" She asked softly, peeking up at him bashfully through her bangs.

"I've been trying to catch your attention through various methods in the past couple days only to not be noticed." He grumbled, laying his cheek on his fist as he stared at her in irritation.

She looked genuinely surprised at his words, "Really?"

"Really."

"Uhm..if you don't mind me asking.."

"What?"

"Why didn't you just talk to me if you wanted my attention so badly?"

Well, shit.

There was that option.

But then again Sasuke was used to having attention showered on him without even trying.

This was the first time he was ignored.

And he didn't think about the fact that all he had to do was just talk to her in the first place.

Dammit.

He doesn't know how but he's gonna place all the blame on Naruto for the trouble he went through.


End file.
